


Decidida, resoluta. Alice

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Dónde te lleven tus pies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice ya sabe a lo que quiere dedicarse cuando salga del colegio. Solo tiene un pequeño, pequeñísimo problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decidida, resoluta. Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esto… seguro que Rowling ve a los Longbottom de una manera muy diferente a mí. Además, este fic participa en el reto de "Viñeta" del foro I solemny swear.
> 
> Tengo la impresión de que esta viñeta no va a ninguna parte, pero quería escribir esto. No cambiaría nada del contenido… quizá pediría más espacio, pero he rozado el límite del reto.
> 
> Bueno, ahí os dejo un pequeño retazo de cómo veo la adolescencia de Alice:

―¿Que tú qué? ―preguntó McGonagall bajando sus notas y escudriñándola.

Alicia se ruborizó y apartó la mirada, clavándola en sus manos. Sentía sus mejillas arder y que el labio le temblaba ligeramente.

―Auror ―dijo sin alzar la voz. Estaba avergonzada. Se sentía expuesta, vulnerable―. Quiero ser auror.

―Señorita Fortescue ―murmuró McGonagall intentando sonar más amigable―. Entiendo que vea la carrera de Auror de manera idealizada, pero tengo que advertirle que tendrás que tomar muy en serio tus estudios. Piden cinco EXTASIS.

―Mis notas son buenas ―jadeó aún sin mirarla.

―Alice, tus notas son maravillosas. Míreme. ―McGonagall se había inclinado y tenía una expresión de afecto―. Pero tienes que entender que no todo el mundo vale. Aunque consigas las notas nadie te garantiza que entres. Tienen unos requisitos de…  _condición física_ muy estrictos. No quiero resultarte desalentadora, pero… quizá deberías plantearte algunas alternativas.

―Puedo ponerme en forma ―insistió con ansiedad. Esta vez no apartó la mirada. Se quedó muy quieta, desafiándola.

McGonagall se recostó contra su asiento y esbozó una sonrisa amigable.

―Lo digo por tu bien, debes tener unas expectativas realistas.

―Son realistas. Puedo hacerlo. ¡Soy…! Soy lista, ¿vale? ―sintió que su vergüenza desaparecía e hinchó un poco el pecho―. Y puedo… ¡puedo!

McGonagall la observó durante un instante antes de asentir.

―En tal caso, te recomiendo que no te relajes. El entrenamiento de auror dura tres años…

* * *

Alice miró la tabla que le había dejado la profesora McGonagall. Era una referencia de las competencias físicas que debería adquirir. Después se miró al espejo.

Era una chica normal en todo. O, bueno, prácticamente en todo. Tenía un rostro redondeado y de rasgos suaves. Los ojos castaños, al igual que el cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado. Alice pensaba que su punto fuerte estaba en su sonrisa. Era, ciertamente, bonita.

Y luego estaba su pequeño problema. Lo que la hacía diferente y que había provocado que McGonagall la mirara como si le estuviera intentando tomar el pelo cuando le había dicho que quería ser Auror. Alice, en una palabra, estaba gorda.

Tenía un sueño y no podía permitir que nada se pusiera en medio. Tenía que ser como las protagonistas de los libros de su padre. Una chica fuerte y decidida, que no se echaba hacia atrás.

Estaba decidido: se iba a poner en forma.

* * *

Alice pinchó un trozo de brócoli y lo levantó hasta su rostro, con desagrado. Su primera medida había sido empezar a hacer ejercicio, lo cual la agotaba pero no estaba tan mal. Su segunda, limitar sus comidas.

Lo llevaba fatal.

Lo peor era ver a sus amigas riendo y atracándose de beicon y patatas como si no pasara nada. Intentó respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, pero fue peor. El olor a pastel de carne hizo que comenzara a salivar. Apretó con fuerza el tenedor y se metió la verdura en la boca.

―Alice ―la llamó Blair―, hemos decidido echarte un cable con tu dieta.

―Vas a ver, en un periquete te vas a ver genial.

―Seguro que consigues un novio en seguida.

Alicia sonrió y se metió otro trozo de brócoli en la boca.

―Gracias chicas. Aunque… no hago esto por un chico ―intentó explicarles sonriente―. Es para entrar…

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada y Alice cerró la boca y volvió a concentrarse en su comida. No entendía cómo podían ser tan diferentes.

―Oye ―dijo Frank Longbottom acercándose a ella. Era un chico de tercero, con orejas prominentes y sonrisa amable―. Yo creo que ya eres genial, ¿sabes?

Alice lo miró agradecida. Era la primera vez que un chico le decía que era genial.

Y, de golpe, lo _entendió_.


End file.
